Rain Clan's Truth Or Dare
by Cayloeforever35
Summary: Hi, and welcome to my truth or dare! It's basically my OC's giving dares to cats P.S. It's my first ff so please like if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Rain Clan's Truth Or Dare.

Hello, and welcome to Rain Clan's truth or dare! With your hosts Ivyclaw, Ripplepool, and Frostheart from Ice Clan.

"Hi!" Said Ivyclaw as she spun in her chair.

"Hi." Said Frostheart as she cleaned her glasses

"Hi..." Said Ripplepool as she tried not to get hit by Ivyclaw's back legs.

"So let's start! Ripplepool ring the big doorbell!" Ivyclaw stood up and poked her sister with her claw.

"Okay, just quit poking me!" Ripplepool yelled in her ear. She then stood up and pressed the bell.

"Frostheart, please introduce our first contestants." Said Ivyclaw as she handed Frostheart the cue cards.

"First up are, Lilystar, Mousepelt, and wait, Moonwhisker?! But you died!" Frostheart mewed as her mother came in with the other contestants through the big double door.

"Yes, sweetie, but Star Clan let me come back and be on your show!" Moonwisker meowed happily as she stood next to the other cats and waited for the truth or dare.

"Okay, our first truth or dare is a dare, and it is for all of you to run into the Rain Clan camp, and yell I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! While throwing nuts everywhere." Said Ivyclaw with a frown on her face. "I wish I could do this dare."

–-Line Break-

In the Rain Clan camp,

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!" Yelled Lilystar, Mousepelt, and Moonwhisker as they threw random nuts everywhere, and then left, with half of the warriors after them.

–-Line Break-

 **Please R &R, and if you would like to submit a dare, please PM me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"And welcome back to Rain Clan's Truth Or Dare! With me, Ripplepool, and our sister Frostheart!" Yelled Ivyclaw as she ran around throwing flowers everywhere.

"What's with the flowers, Ivy? Are you okay?!" Asked Frostheart as she looked up from her book.

"It was a dare, Frost, she's fine." Said Ripplepool as she cleaned the floor.

"Well, let's get started. The first dare is for Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Icetail/Icestar. All of you have to either jump off a cliff, or tell your mates that you're breaking up with them, and Ravenpaw you have to tell Barley that you're leaving." Said Amberclaw as she ran in front of the entering cats.

They all picked the cliff.

"Next is a dare, and it's for Frostheart. You have been dared to either jump in to a freezing lake, or go tell Lilystar that she has a big tail, and that she needs to go have it trimed." Said Firestar as he limped on to the stage, since he got injured from jumping off the cliff.

"I pick the freezing cold lake." Frostheart said, earning nods from the audience.

-Line Break-

At the Frozen Lake,

"This is really cold! I hope you know that!" Frostheart screamed at the top of her lungs. She then fell over and landed in the water with her tail in the air.

-Line Break-

"And last is a truth, and it's for Ripplepool. Frostheart and Ivyclaw were drowning, who would you save and who would you leave to drown, or be pulled out by their mate?" Asked Lightpelt, who came out from the backstage.

"Well, I'd save Frostheart, because she can't swim, and Lightpelt would save Ivyclaw before she could die." Said Ripplepool, as she avoided the glares from the audience.

-See You Next Time-

Hey guys, thanks for telling me where I went wrong. And a big, huge, sorry to badguthrie for having to totally get rid of his dares in the chapter. It won't happen again, and by that I mean that I will not break the rules any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Caylie, and this isn't what anyone wants. This is my announcement to tell you guys that all my stories are going on hiatus. There are several factors of why this is happening, but the most important is that I lost someone really close to me, and I just can't handle updating anything for a while, or at least until I'm done grieving. I'm sorry that this is happening, but I will give two of my stories a final chapter(s) before ceasing to post for a while. I'm still going to read and review stories, but I just can't handle posting or even writing anymore until I'm done grieving.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie.**


End file.
